Captured
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: During a stake out Reid and Morgan are captured and held prisoner. Morgan is forced to watch as Reid is tortured and is determined to do whatever it takes to keep Reid alive meanwhile will Gideon and the team manage to save them before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Because I love Hurt Reid so much and his friendship with Morgan! This isn't a slash btw just straight friendship.**

* * *

Reid groaned, a headache growing.

"Reid, can you hear me? Reid?" He heard Morgan's voice. He opened his eyes to find himself tied to a chair. Morgan was tied to one also, and his head was bleeding.

"Morgan? What's...what's going on?" His voice sounded so groggy.

"You okay kid?" Morgan asked, concern in his voice. "The bastard hid you pretty hard."

Reid slowly tried to remember. They were on a stake out. Morganw as giving him a hard time about his clothes when he saw a gun pointed behind Morgan's face.

He remembered both him and Morgan trying to fight the man but unable to do so. The man was stronger and faster than both of them.

"Reid?" Morgan repeated and Reid nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good," Morgan sighed as he tried to get the cuffs lose.

"Where are we?" Reid asked, looking around the dark room.

"My guess, someone's basement," Morgan murmured as he glanced around the surroundings. "The important thing is to keep our cool, okay? Gideon and the others well find us. Until than we have to just hang on."

Reid nodded.

"I know, I'm okay Morgan. Really."

Morgan nodded again, trying to reassure himself this time. Suddenly they heard foot steps.

"Remember, remain calm, remember your training-" Morgan hissed at the kid who nodded. Morgan could see Reid trying to hide the fear in his eyes. It was up to Morgan to protect the kid, no matter what. He couldn't let Reid get hurt.

The man in the mask said nothing as he came down. Morgan paled as he saw him going for Reid.

"Take me instead!" He shouted suddenly. "You can question me all you want, leave the kid alone."

The masked man looked at Morgan with an odd expression in his eyes.

"He's hardly a kid," he growled and slowly bent down to unhandcuff Reid. Reid's heart began raising as he tried to clear his throat. He tried to calm himself, to prepare for the pain. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

He felt himself being thrown on the ground. Than he groaned as he felt a sharp kick into the gut.

"Damn it, leave him alone!" He heard Morgan roar with such anger. He closed his eyes as the beating continued. "No, don't use that, whatever you do-"Morgan suddenly pleaded and he cried out as sharp pain went through his chest as a whip hi the skin.

Morgan had tears in his eyes as he watched the bastard start to whip Reid. No interagations or explinations whatsover. Just a beating. He winced everytime the whip hit the kid's skin and flinched at Reid's cries. He forced himself to watch though, as he cursed their captor he swore he would do whatever it took to get them out of there and to set Reid free.

_Whatever it took._

**Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

The beating was over as soon as it began. The man quickly tied Reid up before leaving them again.

"Reid? Can you hear me? Reid!" Morgan shouted, panick filling him. The kid looked like he was in bad shape, really bad shape.

"Yeah I can hear you." Reid's voice was soft as he struggled to breathe normally again. Morgan's eyes watered when he saw blood dripping from the kid's chest.

"I'm so sorry, Reid," he whispered.

"Why? You weren't the one beating me half to death with no reason."

"I shouldn't have made you go with me on the stake out-"

"DAMN IT Morgan, well you quit blaming yourself? You're not hurting me, he is! And it's fine, I can take it."

"You shouldn't have to," Derek muttered and shook his head. "Damn it Gideon, where are you?" He whispered, wondering how much time they had left.

* * *

"Sir, someone left a package for you," J.J told Gideon. He frowned.

"Thank you," he said and he slowly, and carefully, opened it. He froze at what he saw.

There was a picture of Morgan tied to a chair and Reid laying on the ground, covered in what looked like blood.

His hands shook when he read the note.

_If you want to see your Agents alive you well do as I say and wait for my phone call that well appear within the next hour. Until then, do nothing or your men will pay the price."_

He put his hand to his mouth and closed his eyes.

_Goddamn it _what did he put Morgan and Reid through? He was the one that ordered the stake out after all! He was the one that interrupted their Saturday night, their night off. They were there because of him.

Anger and a sense of protectevness rushed through him. He had always cared about Morgan a lot but he felt the need to protect and look after Reid more than anyone else. The kid was so young and innocent and reminded him of his own son that was about Reid's age. And now he was in trouble, because of him.

He picked up the vase with flowers in it and threw it across the room.

* * *

"It's gonna be okay, Reid," Morgan whispered. "It's gonna be okay."

Reid gave a short laugh.

"How do you know?"

"I know, cause I won't let anything happen to you."

"You can't stop him." Reid's voice wasn't mad, it was factual. Morgan closed his eyes.

"I know,and I' mso sorry-"

"Again, why are you apologizing? You didn't whip me did you?"

"No-"

"Than don't say you're sorry. Let's just concentrate on getting the hell out of here cause I really don't want another random beating."

Morgan was amazed at how coherent the kid was after a whipping like that.

"All right, let's focus on our surroundings," Morgan said calmly. He gazed around him. "Like I said, probably someone's basement...and the man wore a mask which meant he didn't want us to see his face-"

"Which COULD mean he actually plans on letting us go if he gets what he wants, and he doesn't want us to turn him in-"Reid added hopefully. Morgan nodded.

"That's good Reid..."He paused. "Wait, did you hear that?"

Reid strained and nodded.

"Airplanes."

"So we must be near an airport," Morgan murmured.

Reid nodded, more hope filling him. They were doing what they did best, profiling the situation.

"He also didn't ask us questions," Reid added slowly. "He just beat me without asking anything, or demanding anything...almost as if he wanted to teach us a lesson."

"Or someone a lesson at least," Morgan said thoughtfully. "Maybe he's pissed at someone we know-and he's taking us as punishment."

Suddenly the door opened and both of them froze.

"Damn it," Morgan hissed. Once again the man said nothing as he advanced towards Reid.

"Leave him alone! You just beat him half to death, isn't that enough for you?" Morgan shouted as he unhandcuffed the kid.

Reid couldn't help but shaking in anticipation of the pain. But he didn't feel anything. The man just grabbed him and started to drag him up the stairs.

"Where are you taking him?" Morgan shouted. "Where are you taking him? LET HIM GO!" The door slammed shut, muffling Reid's protesting voice. "REID!" Morgan bellowed, fear in his eyes. He had seen enough pyschos to know what they are capable of. And the idea of that happening to someone as innocent and young as Reid is... "REID!" He kept on yelling over and over but no one came.

Reid trembled as they man drug him into a bedroom.

"P...please don't hurt me," he begged. "I know people in the goverment who well be able to give you what you want-"

a backhanded slap interrupted him.

"Not talking," the man growled. "Now strip."

Reid froze, his face paling.

"No, no! Please!" Panic filled him as he tried to bolt to the door. The man grabbed him,though,and threw him down before locking the door.

Morgan closed his eyes as he heard the screams of the kid coming from upstairs.

Would this nightmare ever end?

**Should I still continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Reid's cries have quited, causing Morgan to stop shouting. He closed his eyes, as he tried to imagine what that sick bastard was doing to the kid. The door opened again. He saw the man dragging a completly naked Reid by the arm and throwing him onto the ground.

"What did you do to him?" Morgan hissed as the man came forward. He froze when he realized the man seemed to want to unhandcuff him.

As the man inched his way towards Morgan he pointed the gun towards Reid's direction.

"You try and attack me at all and your friend dies." His voice was very simple.

Morgan tried to control his temper as he nodded, his arms tightening.

The cuffs went off but the gun continued to point at Reid as the man walked backwards up the stairs. Morgan stared at him, not breaking eye contact as he tried to read the emotions behind his captor's eyes. He read nothing, they were cold. Why was he unhandcuffed, though?

He didn't stand around to ask. As soon as he heard the door close and lock he raced towards Reid, who was curled into a fetus position.

"Reid,can you hear me man?" Morgan started to touch Reid when the kid jumped and flinched. "Whoa, whoa, take it is, kid," Morgan whispered. "It's just me."

A low whimper came from Reid. Damn it, the kid was so calm and cool, even after the beating, and now look at him. What did this monster do to Spencer?

"Spencer? It's me Morgan, you have to hang on-kid. You have to fight this, that's an order."

He slowly turned Reid's body over. Reid wouldn't stop shaking. There were scars from the whipping, as well as fresh bruises.

"Jesus Christ," he hissed.

"I'll be okay," Reid managed to gasp weakly, even though his body wouldn't stop shaking. "I'll be okay..."

"Damned right you are, I'm gonna make sure of it." It was pretty clear what the bastard did but he had to make sure of it. "Reid did he...did he...did the bastard..."

"Rape me?" Reid's voice was soft. " Yeah...he did" Tears fell from his eyes before he could stop it, the shock still buried in him. But he had to show he was strong, that he wasn't weak. That he could take care of himself and Morgan shouldn't worry so much.

"M..Morgan," he managed to stutter. "Can you do me a f..favor?"

"Anything, man." It took all of Morgan's courage not to break down

"If...if it comes down to only...one of us being able to make it out...promise me...don't worry about me-get yourself out."

Morgan closed his eyes.

"You know I can't promise you that."

"PROMISE!" More tears came. "I...I ca...can't stand the idea of him hurting you too...please, promise me."

"No," Morgan growled. "We're in this together kid, until the bitter end. I'm not about to abandon you."

Reid closed his eyes, exhaustion overwhelming him.

"You should get some rest," Morgan murmured and removed his jacket to cover Reid's body. "I'll get us out of here, Reid. I promise you."

* * *

After the briefing Hotch followed Gideon back into his office.

"Are you all right?" He asked softly and Gideon shook his head.

"What the hell do you think? Two of my best agents are kidnapped right now." Gideon closed his eyes and sank into his chair. "And Reid was just begining to recover from what happened to him a few months ago. This is going to set him back. Might even break him."

Hotch nodded.

"But at least Morgan is with him, could calm him down," Hotch sighed. "We have to concentrate on finding the kidnapper, Gideon. We have to concentrate ONLY on that."

"He sent me the picture and note, it means he knows me," whispered Gideon, "Maybe he's trying to find someway to punish me."

Hotch frowned,

"You have any enemies?"

"Besides the killers I put away?" Gideon asked rather sarcastically. "No, I can't think of any."

Hothc nodded and rubbed his forehead.

"Keep thinking," he said and quietly left the room leaving Gideon alone in his guilt.

* * *

Morgan continued to hug Reid, a wave of protectivness flowing through him. His body tightened as he heard the door open.

_No,_ he thought, _No._

He tightened his hands around Reid as he felt the kid start to shake.

"You're not getting your hands on him, you hear me?" He bellowed to the masked man. The man said nothing but grabbed a hold of him and dragged him to his feet. "DON'T lay another finger on him!" But surprisingly the man didn't move towards Reid, who couldn't stop trembling. Instead he dragged Morgan up the stairs. Morgan calmed, knowing that there'd be pain but at least it wasn't Reid.

"M...Morgan?" His heart sank when he heard the kid's voice. "M...Morgan, don't leave me!"

"It'll be okay Reid, just hang on okay? I'll be fine, just hang on-"the door slammed shut, cutting the words off.

"Morgan!" Reid screamed, tears rolled down his cheeks. "Morgan!" He started to whimper and shake as he curled into a ball and wrapped Morgan's jacket around him,alone, naked, and vulnerable in the dark.


End file.
